Kill Me Now
by TulieMulie
Summary: Aerie and Sakura are two best-friends struggling through high school and all it's drama. Sasuke/oc/Gaara, Sakura/Naruto, other pairings, oc-centric, smut, Konoha high, similar to Gossip Girl.
1. Prologue

Summary; Aerie and Sakura are two best-friend trying to go through high school and all its drama. Sasuke/oc, Sakura/Naruto.

I don't own Naruto.

Warning; Sexual content, swearing, ooc, oc-centric, Konoha high fic, no promises on how far this story will go; meaning although I'll do my best to finish it, this story might still get cut.

Author note; For those who have read my other Naruto highschool fic, a new story is probably not what you want from me. I apologize for that. But while I was trying to update my other story my mind kept wandering and eventually I just wrote a new one. The summary is a bit lacking but its very similar to my other fic.

* * *

"If you're going to lay there and not help then I really do hope you get run over by a truck," Sakura nagged. Strands of pink hair stuck to her neck due to the sheet of sweat over her skin.

She wanted to take off her blouse but she knew she wouldn't in case of the one in a million chances someone did drive by the deserted highway.

"I don't know...how to fix a car," she heard her friend say slowly.

Aerie was taking the heat a lot harder than Sakura. Already the girl had abandoned her bra and now lay in the middle of the cemented road. If someone did come by, she didn't want to miss them.

She had poured a whole bottle of water over her head, and though the air wasn't so terribly hot, the long exposure to the sun had certainly warmed their skin.

Sakura sighed; the car felt like it was engulfed in hell's fire, the engine most likely had overheated and now her best friend lay practically naked in her thin summer dress sticking to her body like a second skin.

So Tulie wasn't the best car to bring with them on their road trip away from their receding love-life, but neither can ask their less than good standing boyfriend to give them a ride away from them.

…Even if it means getting stuck in the middle of nowhere with a dead battery and no way to call for help.

"I'm sorry I dropped your phone in the toilet," Aerie apologizes, as if reading Sakura's mind.

Sakura sighed, defeated. It was her decision to take Aerie despite knowing how irresponsible and childish the redhead is.

"If we do get abducted by aliens, I'll let them probe me first."

"Honestly Aerie, enough with the countryside stereotype."

"But if we get caught by an axe-murder, can you take one for the team?" She continued aimlessly.

Sakura sighed, for the tenth time that morning.

"I've never seen so much yellow," Aerie comment, disgusted.

She was referring to the field of yellow grass; tall and dried up…and the beige rocks...and the sand.

"We ARE nearing the desert," Sakura said, in her know-it-all fashion.

"Kill me now," her friend whined. "You made it sound so fun, going to drive-thru, being in a different place every day, eating pizza every night; living dangerously...I didn't think you meant being stranded and dying of dehydration."

"Oh of course and what a great job of dehydrating you I'm doing when you're lying in water!"

"...There's a car coming."

"Aerie we haven't seen a single car in our two hour drive, there isn't going to be one now."

"So your big brain is going to explain to me that THAT'S an illusion."

Sakura turn to see where Aerie was pointing at and there it was; a black shiny convertible speeding down the road.

"Oh my god Aerie this is our chance, don't screw this up." Sakura look to her friend to see Aerie now standing in the middle of the road, her arm raised and her thumb in the air, the typical hitch-hiker pose.

"You do know that you're suppose to stand on the side of the road right?"

"If they're not going to stop then I rather they run me over," she deadpans.

"I really hope they're not weirdos."

Luckily for the girls, the car stopped for them.

A boy a bit older than them got out of the car, looking somewhat relieve and yet worry at the same time. "You girls need any help?"

"Actually yes we do," Sakura reply graciously. "Our car broke down and we need to call a mechanic. Can you help us call someone?"

The boy glanced cautiously into his car at another person sitting in the passenger seat. "It's gonna be a four hour drive for the nearest mechanic" he grimaced "and I know them well enough that they won't even bother until two or three days later."

Sakura look dishearten.

And then the boy sighed, shuffling uncomfortably.

'Oh great, another sigher,' Aerie thought.

The boy kept checking back at his car.

Aerie turns to see what he was fussing about and caught a glimpse of a cute redhead boy.

She smiled flirtatiously. He was her type.

The redhead boy observed them from his seat before slowly making his way out.

Now first boy was really starting to look nervous, but the second boy just stood there, looking at them.

His red hair was messy, much like his companion's brown hair, though his manage to look softer. He had these pretty seafoam green eyes.

Aerie felt an instant attraction to him, though the black eye makeup and the tattoo on the forehead may be too much, he was handsome and he had a nice strong physique. He was taller than her and Sakura though he was obviously younger. Still he was closer to their age then the other one.

Aerie grinned and made her way towards him.

"I can give you a lift to town; you can stay in a motel until the repairs come."

"Really that'd be great! How close is the town?"

"It's also four hours. It's not much of a place to stay but its whole lot better than sleeping in your car. And you won't have to worry about the poisonous snakes."

"Snakes!"

"Yea, try not to go near the open plains. Anyways I'm just going to check back with my brother then I'll help you load up."

"Ok, thank you so mu- Aerie!" Sakura looked mortified. Her friend had probably just screwed it up for them again.

"Oh no." The brown hair boy muttered. "Shit."

Aerie now can tick "making out with a stranger on the hood of a car" off her bucket-list since that was exactly what she was doing on the slightly new BMW with a goth-punk looking guy pressed down on her body, his mouth exploring hers. His skin was smooth but he was hard as a rock against her softer form.

He was an aggressive kisser, Aerie might be fooled into thinking it was passionate.

"No no no no no." Aerie heard Sakura in the background. She tried to detach herself but the guy kept a firm hold on her. She felt a hint of annoyance at being confined but quickly forgot when she felt him grind against her.

"Um why don't you grab your stuff and we'll move it to the trunk?" she heard the other boy tell Sakura.

When Sakura went back to her car, he regarded his brother cautiously, "G-Gaara...we're taking them to the motel in town. Can you...maybe take this to the back seat?"

Gaara ignored him at first so Aerie gave him a hard shove. Aerie didn't mind PDA but she was tired of being outdoors. She gave the startled redhead a mischievous smile before helping Sakura with their bags.

Aerie let out a breathy sound of pleasure when she felt the blast of cool air from the car's air conditioner.

Sakura sat next to her looking overly cautious at the two boys. The older boy was driving, he looked just as cautious as she. Gaara was seated at the passenger seat looking thoroughly pissed.

Sakura practically bulldozed her way to the back seat so that Gaara couldn't get in with Aerie. He sent her a deadly look which raised alarms in Sakura's head. Aerie laughed at Sakura's antic completely missing the current mood.

"So where were you girls originally headed too? Oh I'm Kankuro by the way, and this is my little brother Gaara."

"I'm Sakura and this is Aerie. We didn't have a particular destination; we're just visiting different places."

"We were going to Uto," Aerie piped in.

Kankuro chuckled, "Club city, eh? You guys even old enough to drink?"

"Nope but we got IDs." Aerie pulled her fake driver license bringing it up to Kakuro. Gaara took a look at it as well.

"Ha, Shippedo? Is that where you're from?" Kankuro checked the address, he lightened up significantly. Shippedo is a hicksville. "You guys don't look like farmers girls."

"We're not," Aerie laughed, "I thought it would be funny, but no one cares in the end. We're from Konoha."

Sakura groan, trust Aerie to have never heard of stranger-danger.

Gaara listen quietly in his seat.

"So where are you headed to? Do you live in the town we're going to now?" Sakura questioned.

"No we live in the next town over. It's a bit further."

"You have a nice car, do you own it?"

"Aerie, really?" Sakura asked.

"No worries, I love talking about my car. Yea it's mines. We're kinda well-off." Kankuro answered, good-heartedly. "Got this baby for two weeks now."

"Car fanatic?"

"No" Kankuro laughed "I'm into puppetry actually."

Aerie scrunched her face, "...well you've just become less manly."

"No kidding."

Sakura watched the two hit it off, Aerie was charming and she usually get along with most people. But she was surprised at how quickly Aerie's focus turn from the younger to the older one.

She checked for Gaara's reaction through the car mirrors and almost pissed herself by the murderous look on his face.

'No weirdos, that was all I asked for,' she cursed her luck.

Sakura was relieved when they finally got out of the car. No wonder why Kankuro was being so weird when they first met, being in a car with Gaara was difficult. The danger and unstableness radiated off of him like a cape. Aerie was the only one to not notice.

"This is it?" Aerie looked grossed out as they stood in front of a shabby two story motel. Like all motel, the parking lot was directly outside of the bedrooms.

"Don't be such a girl about it."

Kankuro looked amuse, "It's a small town," he defended. "I'll get you two checked in."

"Aerie while we're here I don't want any more shananigans from you. Do you hear me?" Sakura's eyes widen as she saw her friend once again plastered to the red hair boy. "Kill me now."


	2. Prologue continue

AN; Here's the second part of the prologue which I should of just posted with the first but for some reason I separated it.

I really wish I mention this sooner but this story is similar to the TV series Gossip Girl. And for those of you who have never seen the show, it's about privileged kids doing scandalous things. The show has just ended this year. It doesn't look like it now but the next chapter for sure will remind you of the series. I'm sorry for not saying so sooner, in case there are some of you who really don't like Gossip Girl.

To add to my previous warnings; Gossip Girl, character bashing… there will be more but I'll warn you at the start of my next update.

And thanks to Azailia Fox Knightling and diazades for going the extra mile and reviewing, favoriting and subscribing to my story. ( And favoriting me!)

* * *

Sakura shuffled through her luggage in search of her cosmetic case. It has been a long day and she just wanted to clean up and grab an early dinner before calling it a night.

It took all of her courage to pull Aerie away from that creepy dude that was practically eating her friend's face. Though Aerie didn't put up a fight when she was dragged off, that Gaara fellow certainly looked ready to strangle her.

"Sakura?" Aerie came out of the bathroom. Her hair was damp and she wore a tank top and cotton shorts.

"Took you long enough."

"There was dirt ALL over me."

"That's what you get for rolling on the floor."

Aerie grinned and crawled on top of the bed where Sakura sat.

They were staying in a two bed room. To the girl's relief, it was cleaner on the inside than it was out. After Kankuro help them check in, he made a call to the mechanics letting them know about the light blue chunk of metal a few miles down the road. It was going to cost a lot extra for the mechanics to go pick it up. Kankuro offered to pay but Sakura saw no reason for it.

"You don't like Gaara?"

Sakura snorted, "It's not just that I don't like him, Aerie. I know you're flighty but why did you start making out with some stranger who could possibly be a psychopath for all you know."

Aerie laughed thinking she was joking, which she wasn't, "Well that's taking it too far. He's harmless."

"And which part of him makes you think that," she quipped sarcastically.

"It's harmless fun. Just let me get this out of my system."

Sakura sigh. "This wouldn't be payback at Sasuke, would it? He cheats, you cheat."

"It's not cheating since we broke up. And no it's not payback, its moving-on."

"Does it still count as a break up if you're the only one who knows?"

Aerie gave her a cunning smile. "I'm not the only one who knows. You know."

"Don't be a smart ass. You know that's not how it works."

Aerie shrugged, she got up and grabbed one of the hair ties. "I'll tell him when we get back to Konoha," she replied dismissively.

Knowing full well it was the best she would get out of the girl, Sakura relented.

They went to a diner that evening for an early dinner; milk shake and fries delighted her red head friend, she was bouncing off her seat. Sakura laughed at her childishness.

Road trips were a familiar vacation getaway for the Haruno family, but to Aerie, it was all very new and exciting.

They got back home before the sun even started to set. Aerie wanted to stay out more but Sakura refused.

Sakura was in the shower washing her hair when there was a knock at the door.

Aerie groaned and crawled off the bed before slumping to the door. She found Gaara outside their room.

"Gaara? What are you doing here?"

Gaara cocked his head, indicating that she should come out.

"Um...sure. Let me just put on my shoes." Aerie turned to look for her flats. She knew Sakura wouldn't approve of this but Aerie wanted the quick fling. Wasn't that what the road trip was about? Living recklessly.

She'll be back in half an hour maybe, depending on Gaara.

Aerie wasn't worried when Gaara pretty much drag her to another motel room. He didn't talk much, and she was use to that.

Sasuke doesn't talk much either.

When Sakura got out of her shower, she was surprise to see the room empty. "Aerie?"

She looked around but the red-head didn't seem to be hiding anywhere. Her wallet was on her desk and so was her room key.

Sakura figure she couldn't have gone far.

"Aerie, are you out here?" Sakura open the door to see if Aerie was just loitering nearby.

The sun was starting to set and the sky was in a pretty orange. She was confused to see Kankuro leaning against his car that was parked outside their motel room. The lot was bare and there were a few old, beat up cars here and there. Kankuro's shiny new sports car stood out.

Kankuro looked up from his phone.

"Kankuro, what are you doing here? I thought you already left."

The boy looked at her sheepishly. "Well that was the plan but…Gaara wanted to hang around a bit more." He hesitated, "…and then I kind of lost him."

Sakura didn't react at first but when it started to sink in her green eyes widen in a mixture of dread and worry.

"Seems like you lost your friend too."

"You don't think they're together right now, do you?" she asked him cautiously.

"I can't say. Gaara doesn't usually acknowledge girls." Kankuro replied thoughtfully. "What about Aerie? Knowing her, do you think she's with him?"

Sakura nearly face-palmed. Yes, Aerie was most likely with that weirdo. "Damn. Can you call him?"

"Well I've been trying." Kankuro waved his phone. "But what do you know, he's not picking up."

Sakura frown, she was starting to get worried, "Please find him. I don't trust him."

"Yea, well..." Kankuro fiddled with his phone, distracted, "That's probably good judgment. Dammit how did he lose that tracking device?"

"Wait. What?"

"Uh, he's not exactly safe to be around," Kankuro started nervously.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean!" She all but yelled at him.

"He just got out of rehab earlier today...He has a personality disorder and he can get a bit crazy, sometimes."

"But he's been release." She confirmed, feeling some of the tension leaving her.

"Yea..." Kankuro looked away. "But not because he's fixed."

"What?" she snarled.

"We're trying something new by surrounding him with family and shit."

"You mean my best friend is prancing around with a crazy person!" Sakura was livid. This guy had a rabid dog on a leash and then he just let it go free.

Kankuro backed off a bit. "You know the motel workers probably saw my brother hanging around. Why don't we go ask?"

* * *

Sakura sniffled. It has been two hours of fruitless searching and still no sign of either Aerie or Gaara. They made several walks around the motel and were now back to the room she shared with Aerie.

At this point, as long as they find Aerie, Sakura didn't even care what reckless and stupid things Aerie did.

Kankuro too was growing increasingly worried.

"I told you, I already checked... He took it off... I don't know how he did-...Yes it was working when we left...He's not alone...There's a girl...I don't know...I don't think he'll hurt her."

Sakura turned abruptly to Kankuro, eyes wide. He would hurt Aerie? Well of course he would, he's a psycho.

"I'll look around some more" Kankuro said, seriously. He hung up the call, scratching his head in irritation, "Damn that little bastard...what?"

Sakura's glare intensified, "this is your fault."

"My fault?!"

"You knew he was dangerous and yet you still let him run around free! It wasn't like he was being subtle that he was interested in my friend!"

Kankuro groan, he always had trouble dealing with females, they were all so irrational. "Look you guys needed a lift. Would you rather I just slow down to watch and then drive off?"

"That's not what I mean. You let him hang around our motel. Since you've met Aerie, I'm pretty sure you can tell she's not the most cautious or brightest apple of the bunch. Did it not look like she would just walk off with him without a second thought? Did you think she even got a hint that he was not right in the head? Can you not tell that she is every bit of the ditzy, carefree, naive girl that would lie on the floor in the middle of a road?!" Sakura ranted, her face flush and eyes full of unshed tears. She was in full blown panic mode now.

"Sakura!" A voice called out to her, gasping and surprised.

Sakura turn, immediate relief washed over her. "Oh my god Aerie."

Aerie barely acknowledged her as she rushed past Sakura into their room. "Pack up!" She cried.

"Wha-?"

"Hurry!" Aerie grabbed whatever was theirs and threw them into the duffle bag. She rushed into the bathroom to retrieve the rest of their things.

Sakura, still confused by her friend's abrupt appearance and demand, awkwardly gathered their scattered face products.

Kankuro came in soon after, "What's going on? Where's my brother?"

"Aerie what happen?" Sakura asked concerned when Aerie came back out with a backpack full of their stuff.

"Do you have everything?"

"Uh, yes" Sakura held up their bags, still a bit stunned.

"Good. Kankuro I'm glad you're here" she finally acknowledged him.

"Are you okay? What happen, were you with my brother?" he asked quickly.

"Can I see your keys?"

Kankuro reached into his pocket and pulled out his car key. It was snatched out of his hand before anyone even got to see it.

"Thanks I owe you!"

"Wait what?"

"Aerie what are you doing?!" Sakura screeched as she was dragged out of the room and shoved into the passenger seat of Kankuro's car by Aerie who was surprisingly strong for a slender girl.

"Aerie!" A royally pissed off Gaara rounded the corners, running straight towards them clad only in his boxers. A nasty looking gash on his top temple, blood ran down his cheeks.

"Gaara! Holy shit!" Kankuro gasped surprise to see his brother injured. He was completely unaware of the two girls boarding his car.

Gaara however was train to them. He tried to reach them but fail as Aerie secured Sakura and herself in the safety of the automobile.

Gaara pounded on the windows, yelling "Get the fuck out!" He tried opening the door handle but it was locked.

"Aerie!"

Aerie revved up the car and pulled out of the parking lot. Sakura was scared stiff as Gaara still cursing, ran after them, his fist slamming against the glass until it cracked.

Aerie floored the gas pedal, the engine roared and the car lurched forward.

"My car!" Kankuro cried, just realizing his car's been napped.

Gaara gave a good chase. Kankuro did too although it wasn't clear whether he was going after his brother or his BMW.

The girls sat silently in their seat. Aerie kept checking the mirror to make sure she lost the brothers before she relaxed. She glanced over to Sakura who had not uttered a word.

"You okay?"

Sakura snapped out of her daze at the sound of Aerie's tentative voice. "Am I okay? You're asking me that when you're the one who was missing for two hours and then when you show up you're being chased by a half-naked freak."

"You sure rant a lot" Aerie muttered.

"What happened?" she enunciated. "What did he do to you? What did you do to him?!"

"Well..."

"And don't lie."

Aerie pursed her lip. "We did sleep together."

"Nothing new there."

"And then he got all weird and scary afterwards."

"Like how?"

Aerie scrunched looking puzzle, "He talked about being together forever and leaving with him. I refused and then he grabbed me...next thing I know there was a lamp in my hand and blood on his forehead, so I ran."

Sakura listened, she had a hard time grasping the severity of what had happen especially with how casually and vague Aerie described the event. She wondered whether Aerie was being vague on purpose. It wouldn't be the first time Aerie told only half the truth.

Sakura sigh, "Oh, was that all?"

"You're taking this surprisingly well."

"Believe it or not, his brother had just told me he came out of rehab today for a mental disorder. They had a tracking device on him too, which he somehow managed to take off."

"Crafty."

"I can't believe he got attach so fast."

"What can I say, I'm a catch."

"Yea, if you want to get the life sucked out of you. He is, without a doubt, crazy. Look at what he did to the window." Sakura pointed at where the glass cracked under Gaara's fist.

Aerie took a quick look but didn't say a word.

"Anyways I'm glad you're safe, even though I want to kill you myself for making me worry."

"I'm sorry."

Sakura watched her carefully. Aerie was acting a bit peculiar. She apologized before but never so…seriously.

Aerie noticed Sakura scrutinizing her, she laughed, "Looks like we won't be going to Uto. Oh wells. Hey there was this one amusement park I wanted to go see. I think they have a museum there too so you can still have fun."

"Wow, are we done talking about how you were almost kidnapped."

"Huh, kidnapped, I never thought of it that way. And yes we're done. I think we have more pressing matters to discuss like our abandoned Tulie who will probably be held hostage by the two brothers until we return this fine automobile." Aerie patted the steering wheel.

"Oh god," Sakura groan, "First I lost my phone because of you and now my car." Her old beat up car was still at the mechanics, going back for it was probably a bad idea.

"Hey" Aerie laughed, "You're still holding that against me? Well it's too bad we can't keep this one. You know, it being stolen and all. If it's any consolation, you can have my Porsche."

"You have a Porsche?"

"You didn't know?" Aerie looked at Sakura like she was odd.

"No, probably because I've never seen you drive before. I didn't even know you had a license."

"I did before it got suspended."

"Why?"

"I had few DUIs," she answered honestly.

"Ah...In that case should you be driving?"

"No probably not," Aerie looked unconcerned. "I'll stop at the next city. Can you check the GPS?"

Sakura sat up to turn on the device.

"Oh!" Aerie exclaim, as she suddenly remember something.

"What is it?"

"We didn't have any tea today."

* * *

It didn't take long for me to finish and I did kind of rushed to posting it up online. If any of you were really bother by grammar or any other mistakes, feel free to let me know. And if you catch any, tell me. Thanks for reading!


End file.
